Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Nadia needs to master at least $162$ songs. Nadia has already mastered $46$ songs. If Nadia can master $9$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Nadia will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Nadia Needs to have at least $162$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 162$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 162$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 9 + 46 \geq 162$ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 162 - 46 $ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 116 $ $x \geq \dfrac{116}{9} \approx 12.89$ Since we only care about whole months that Nadia has spent working, we round $12.89$ up to $13$ Nadia must work for at least 13 months.